Magnetic chip detectors are generally mounted to a fluid system of an aircraft engine to assess the presence or absence of metallic chips in the fluid. The metallic chips may result from normal engine wear and tear and/or major engine failures, which causes metal chips to break loose from engine parts and circulate in the engine fluid.
Some magnetic chip detectors have two spaced-apart magnetic prongs positioned in the fluid such that, when attracted metallic chips bridge the gap between the two prongs, an electronic circuit of the magnetic chip detector is closed which may cause an indication in the cockpit of the aircraft to be activated. Other magnetic chip detectors have only one magnet and the gap to be bridged is between the magnet and a housing.
As the presence of metal chips in engine fluid is indicative of engine condition, there exists a need to improve on chip detection for aircraft engines.